In LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, MDT (Minimization of Driving Test) is defined (NPL 1).
Techniques related to such MDT measurement are described in PTL 1. The PTL 1 describes a method for starting the MDT measurement only when a subject mobile station (mobile terminal) is permitted to perform MDT measurement processing.
When the mobile terminal moves, handover is performed. Techniques related to this handover are described in PTL 2 and 3. For example, PTL 2 describes a mobile terminal that switches connection to a handover destination radio base station based on a current position of the mobile terminal.
PTL 3 describes that behavior of an owner of a wireless terminal is estimated by calculating moving speed of the owner of the wireless terminal by using information on the wireless terminal acquired by a base station.